


Ward x Simmons Summer Weeks

by saffrondawn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote for the Ward Simmons Days Tumblr. This time, two prompts were given to cover for a week to keep out sanity over the hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1: Fallout

The first time Jemma wants to ask Grant Ward why he activated the pod that fell into the ocean occurs when he’s standing there, waiting for someone to grab him, and haul him somewhere where he’ll be questioned until he breaks.

No one else is there, and she stares at him, willing him to take his eyes off the ground, and look at her like a damn human being. But he doesn’t; his eyes focused on the ground in hopes that his stare could cut through concrete.

She opens her mouth to break the silence between the two when two of Director Fury’s men take him away. She watches his retreating back, wondering if she will ever be able to ask why.

*****

The first time Jemma wants to punch Grant Ward is when Fitz’s parents sign the papers to take him off life support. She fights with them tooth and nail, pleading that she can, she will, find a way to bring back their son.

It’s been four months, his parents argue. How much hope can they have with no fluctuating brain activity?

So as she sits there, watching the doctors disconnect Fitz from life support, Jemma thinks back to her conversation with him about the first law of thermodynamics while they sat in the medical pod. She had such great hope in her science, that she never really found out Fitz’s belief in everything. She had assumed it was the same as hers, but watching him slowly deteriorate with the machines’ aid, she questions it.

And she questions how Ward could have let them go so easily to die.

*****

The first time Jemma contemplates killing Grant Ward is at Fitz’s funeral. She understood why Coulson had invited him, handcuffs on his hands and shackles on his ankles, but the whole thing left a taste in her mouth. A bad taste, bile or was it a smell she had picked up at a lab during her studies.

She runs through the list of things she could do to kill Ward. She wants her mind to run. She doesn’t want to cry as hard as Mr and Mrs Fitz. She doesn’t want the hiccups that are coming from Skye, nor the cold stoicism of May. She doesn’t want the almost shed tears of Coulson, nor the tears coming from Tripp if he had just known the scientist a little longer.

No, she wanted to be like Ward. She wanted to be completely shut down, a plan brewing behind the eyes, and with enough determination to achieve the goal. But after that, when he is dead, what’s going to happen to her? She refuses to think that far ahead, but her brain has already made the pathway. She will be cold and desolate, and it makes her wonder where Ward thought he could go when he had betrayed them all.

*****

The first time Jemma ignores Grant Ward while he’s in the room is when he agrees to help them. Coulson has found a military installation that was previously possessed by HYDRA. He needed more specialists than he had, and the inclusion of Ward would benefit them greatly.

Ward stands on the door of the cargo bay, listening as Coulson reads out the orders to the twenty other specialists he could find, including May and Tripp. But Jemma can’t tear her eyes from Ward. He still survives despite the slow poisons she had delivered, and the tainted blood she was ordered to administer after he had been beaten by SHIELD agents. May had caught on, didn’t tell Coulson, but warned her that if anything handled by the biochemist came across Grant Ward again, the specialist had no problem with dealing with it.

Jemma had taken the threat seriously, but it didn’t scare her. A lot of things didn’t scare her these days. Swimming from the ocean floor with your best friend’s life depending on you does things to you.

Her staring catches up to her when Ward returns the gesture. Everyone had broken up, and he’s waiting for someone to outfit him (they still don’t trust him to do anything himself).

In his specialist uniform, she wonder when did he finally betray them to HYDRA.

*****

The first time Jemma questions, truly questions, Grant Ward’s motives with the people on the Bus is during an ambush sponsored by HYDRA. It wasn’t the right time, but she couldn’t do much as she was transferring their biological research to the flash drive. For an organization that existed in the shadows, their interns were sloppy with hiding things that shouldn’t be found.

She drums her fingers on the table top, allowing her foot to bounce back and forth.

50%

Why would he betray them? That was the question Coulson, May, and the numerous interrogators asked over and over again. Skye tried once, but ended up leaving in tears. Coulson had suggested Jemma, but May shot that down (the specialist knew about the toxin the scientist recently acquired). But he was quiet as ever – not so much making a noise when the interrogations turned physical. She thought watching them would make her feel justified in her repeated attempts at killing them, but the opposite happened. They made her sick to her stomach, and to her soul.

75%

And that’s how she started to question why Ward would betray them when he had to have known in the back of his mind that he would be in this predicament.

Gunfire outside the door startles her. She checks the drive again: 95%

She pulls the gun out of the holster, and aims for the door. She had told herself she was getting the research no matter what.

96%

The door opens.

97%

Before she can squeeze the trigger, Ward appears.

98%

There is some blood on his face, but she knows it’s from the close proximity he had when he shot the HYDRA members.

99%

She lowers the gun and turns back to the computer.

100%

She grabs the flash drive and fires three bullets into the hard drive, ensuring its destruction.

She pushes past him, and he follows close behind. She sees the dead bodies of his former comrades as they turn corners. She glances at him, and wonders what caused him to go to HYDRA in the first place.

*****

The first time Jemma Simmons sees Grant Ward for who he truly is is seven years after the fall of SHIELD. The countless missions he has gone on to prove his worth, the number of times he has saved their lives, the handful of times in which he cracks a smile at some dad joke Coulson pulls before a mission.

It wasn’t a matter of Jemma never wanting to see it, it’s just that she never did. Ward was as closely guarded as the day he was caught by Coulson and Fury. Everyone had their attempt at bringing light to him, but Jemma didn’t. She couldn’t. It wasn’t a betrayal of Fitz either, it was more of a betrayal of the man who carried the name Grant Ward. It had been an act, and she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to meet the man who had the same face as the one who comforted her as her nightmares began to take a hold of her waking life.

So when his trial came, and everyone vouched for him – he was a valuable asset to the team, still a great specialist, takes the mission goals as the top priority – Jemma couldn’t. She didn’t know the man sitting in the defense chair, watching her movements with a blank stare. It didn’t frighten her in the way one would predict, but it made her see that no one really knew who he was, not even the mask known to them as Grant Ward.


	2. Week 2: Vendetta

Jemma’s legs were starting to ache from squatting for so long. She hadn’t heard any noise for the past few minutes, but she remembered her enemy and his training. She inched forward ever slightly, and saw that his back was turned to her. Taking her chances, she shot him in the back, and barrel rolled in the opposite direction.

She was hidden, and could barely make out her less than lethal opponents. With steady accuracy, she took each one out, a groan following her as she progressed to her new target. Once all targets were taken out, she climbed the blocks of dirt, pulled the flag out of her vest, and attached it to the pole.

She turned to see the men she had taken down, slowly stand and walk away, grumbling that she had cheated. The only one who wasn’t walking away from her had a wide grin spread across his face. Instinctively, she walked to the edge of the blocks and allowed him to carry her down from her victory structure.

Once her feet was on the ground, she allowed herself a smug dance, “I told you I was brilliant at paintball.”

“You are definitely terrifying,” Grant said, impressed with the skills he was able to admire once he was taken out.

“I even got Agent Grant Ward.”

“That you did. You should have tried for Ops, it would have made the training challenging.”

Jemma stepped forward, “Then we would have never met.” She left a small kiss on his lips before picking up for gun, and grabbing his hand. “What’s next?”

Grant was quiet for a few moments, “We could do wine tasting. Skye had said that we needed to know which wines would be perfect for maximum drunkenness in the least amount of time.”

“There’s the science museum,” Jemma offered. “It’s in the City, but it’s gorgeous.”

“The botanical gardens,” Grant listed another item.

Jemma stopped walking causing Grant to stop as well. “This all sounding very honeymoon-ish.”

Grant chuckled, “Which sounds appropriate since we are on our honeymoon.”

“I know, but we work for an organization where secrecy is its middle name.”

“I don’t think it is.”

Jemma swatted his arm, “You know what I mean. All of this is calming. Too calming almost.”

Grant crossed his arms, “Is Jemma Simmons no longer content with a simple, quiet life?”

Jemma shrugged, “I guess I am.”

Grant gave her a kiss, “That’s all right. I got two tickets to the race in Sonoma just in case we missed home.”


	3. Week 3: Fantasy

It’s the image that gets him through the lack of voice.

Even if he could speak, he probably wouldn’t want to. There was nothing to say because no one would believe him. They wouldn’t believe that he didn’t believe in HYDRA’s mission statement. They wouldn’t believe that Garrett was his savior and his demon. They wouldn’t believe that his feelings for the group were true to a degree.

But that image – no, that image they wouldn’t believe, so why should he speak? He keeps it to himself to get through the stone ground, the cold air, and the constant threat of torture. They would let his voice heal on its own, but by then he would already be too long gone. He would be shriveled up like that time-traveling Superman actor in the movie Jemma loved so much. He didn’t understand why the character would want to stay with Jane Seymour in the past.

But slowly, as the image started to develop in his mind, he understood.

If he could, he would go back to the moment in which it all changed. He would go back to the days following him catching Jemma from the sky. He would spend more time with her, even if it made Fitz suspicious, and the lack of sex with May. He would watch her more than he usually did (which was a lot), and befriend her more. The only thing that was stopping him then was Garrett and HYDRA. Oh, the ability of insight.

He would have changed it all for her.

He would confess to her, then Coulson. He would be the one to capture Garrett, and made sure he was imprisoned for life. He would accept any punishment they gave him, but he doubts it would be as harsh as it is now.

(He should have confessed then.)

He would continue his work with SHIELD, admit to Jemma he was (is) in love with her, and allow her the time to make the next move. He would protect them all, and learn the meanings of love and safety and family in the way that small children from loving homes learn. He would atone for everything he allowed to happen, and hope one day, they forgive him.

But he can’t go back in time.


	4. Week 3: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, you didn't read incorrectly. I did both prompts that week.

She asks May to perform the ceremony.

It was simple, sweet, and completely legal (Jemma checked).

Jemma had asked the super-woman in a roundabout sort of way when May had revealed several months earlier that she was an ordained minister (something about an undercover operation, or was it a childhood friend needed a replacement – she was very vague on the details).

The tiny piece of information stayed in Jemma’s mind until the moment in which she realized she wanted to marry Grant. Under the guise of a much-needed break, she walked to the cockpit, and sat down in the co-pilot’s seat. May didn’t speak, nor ask her to speak as Jemma took the time to figure out exactly what she was going to say.

“You’re an ordained minister, right?” Jemma blurted out after her previous attempts at conversation didn’t feel right.

May looked at her through the peripheral before switching the plane to autopilot, and turned in her seat. “Fitz?”

“What?”

“You’re marrying Fitz?” May said with a barely visible smirk on her face. Or at least Jemma thought she saw one.

“No,” Jemma squeaked out. “Why would you think that?”

“Good,” May glanced over at the controls. “Who then?”

Jemma swallowed, and sat straighter, “Grant.”

At that moment, a wider grin enveloped May’s mouth. When she returned her attention to Jemma, she looked like she was attempting to cover a toothy grin by biting the inside of her mouth. “Good.”

Jemma couldn’t help, but smile and broke out into small laughter. “I’m insane.”

“No. I like it. Does he know though?”

Jemma sighed, “Not yet. And please don’t tell anyone I’m asking. I feel like such a fool. But I can’t help it.”

“Don’t tell anyone about the engagement or the marriage?”

Jemma overlooked May’s confidence Grant would say yes. “Both, I believe.”

May gave her a nod before returning to the controls. Jemma slowly stood and walked to the door. “Jemma.” She stopped and turned. May was looking over her shoulder. “Congratulations.”

When the time came for the pair to marry, they were on Costa Rican soil. Coulson was meeting with contacts, Skye had mentioned dragging Fitz along for a hike and other physical activities the scientist wasn’t used to, May said something about checking up on a few people, Jemma said she was well-prepared to explore the small town they were in, and Grant begrudgingly tagged along.

When the appointed rendezvous time came, Jemma and Grant waited on a hill, overlooking the ocean. They had read that many marriage ceremonies had taken place there, and told May about it. May snuck up on them, shocking them both with the wide grin on her face.

To say it went by in a blur was definitely an understatement. All Jemma remembered for sure was the declaration of wife and husband by May, and having Grant’s arms wrapped around her. The three went to a more tourist-y side of the town to celebrate and reiterate once more that they wanted to keep it a secret from the others for a while. Technically, they had informed a superior officer, and Jemma wasn’t ready for the response from Fitz and Skye.

When the group reconnected back at the hotel, Fitz looked exhausted beyond belief, whereas Skye looked as exhausted as her peppy self could. Coulson looked a little relieved from his meetings. They didn’t suspect anything, which Melinda (she had convinced Jemma to call her that somewhere around the second hour of celebration) and Grant had to reassure Jemma several times.

Luckily for them, Skye and Fitz had called dibs on the same room, but too exhausted to argue, they both flopped on the bed and passed out for the night. Coulson apologized to Jemma and asked if she wanted to bunk with May. However, by the look of the pilot, he rescinded the offer, and apologized about bunking with Ward.

When they finally reached the room, Jemma didn’t realize how exhausted she was. After switching between tequila shots and water for a majority of the day, she was starting to feel the allure of sleep. Once she changed and lay in bed, she turned to Grant. He had a stupid grin on his face.

“Good thing, we have a few days here,” he said, as his eyes became heavy.

“Oh good. I was thinking this was going to be a terrible wedding night,” Jemma stifled a yawn.

“Tomorrow night.” He forced his eyes open, “Skye said something about group ziplining.”

Jemma rubbed her face, “You’re definitely not getting wedding sex then.”

“I know a way of ziplining and doing all the other crazy things Skye will think of with minimum exhaustion.”

Jemma hiked an eyebrow before cuddling into his side, “All right.”


	5. Week 4: Mixed Up

Jemma folded her freshly laundered clothing in a meticulous fashion. She only did this in times of stress, and at the moment, she was stressful.

Fitz was in the hospital with brain damage.

SHIELD was in shambles that Agent, nope sorry, Director Coulson was trying to reassemble.

She had no idea where her future was going.

She deposited one of her pajama tops onto a leaning tower of clothing, and picked up a soft, black t-shirt. The measurements seemed off until she held it in front of her. It was Grant’s.

She sat on the floor of the room she occupied in some underground SHIELD base controlled by a dead man. She bunched the shirt into a loose ball before holding it up to her nose. She was amazed at how well the shirt held his scent even after being through the washer.

He was locked up somewhere, and she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t plead with Coulson because it was treasonous to the team, SHIELD, and Fitz. She needed to plead his case because he was Grant. She had seen in his eyes when he dumped them in the ocean the intense dread. He wasn’t boastful or pleased, he was committing an action that would haunt him until his death, much like whatever his Berserker memory was.

Jemma jumped at a knock on the door – May.

“Meeting in ten,” the operative spoke before traveling to the next door.

Jemma stood and tossed the shirt across her pillow. Within the realm of her meticulous nature, she put her folded clothes into their proper place before making her way to the abandoned t-shirt. She folded it as carefully as she did the rest before slipping it into her pillowcase.

She wasn’t ready to figure out what was happening next.


	6. Week 6: Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I didn't screw up my count. I didn't do any prompts for Week 5.

Jemma wouldn’t consider herself a dreamer since she was a child. The stories and fairy tales her parents would read her captured her imagination, and she would spend nights occupying the worlds, and playing along in the adventures. As she aged and school became her top priority, her dreams decreased as the little sleep she allowed herself would spend its time healing her body. When she jumped from the plane, her dreams increased, despite the lack of sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she would fall and fall and fall.

It took weeks, but her dreams stopped, and she could return to the uninterrupted, precious hours of sleep back to her. But then SHIELD fell, Ward betrayed them, and Fitz was hospitalized. Her dreams came back with a vengeance. She started to take something to keep her awake, but she found her mood to be in an odd state after the first week.

It took longer to get out of bed. Her body would sit at its station for hours, while her mind questioned over and over again why she was there. She would return to her bed, and her dreams.

It took weeks to parse out what her dreams were telling her. Her secret desires. And she hated herself for what they said.

They were always on the Bus. Coulson, May, Skye, and Fitz. Tripp would sometimes be there. It would be a Game Night, and Jemma was winning. Sometimes, if her sleep wasn’t interrupted or she didn’t wake herself up, Grant would walk in with a big bowl of popcorn for everyone and start to complain how Jemma had found a way to cheat. She could feel the warmth in her chest, and the grin that would creep on her lips. But the real world called, and the warmth would turn icy and her grin would fall as she realized that it was all just a dream.


	7. Week 7: Letters

_Jemma,_

_I’m sorry you had to find out like this. It was the only way, I swear._

_Garrett doesn’t know I’m writing this, and I hope you don’t tell Coulson. But then again, you may. I wouldn’t blame you. I don’t know what things I’m going to do to survive, but I know they won’t be good. I hope what comes out about me doesn’t taint the Grant Ward you know. The one who teased you about English. The one who swore never to touch the holotable again without proper training. The one who caught you when you fell._

_I am that person, deep down. I haven’t seen in a while, but I know he was there. You helped me discover him again, and I appreciate that. It’ll make what happens to me after this all the easier, be it by SHIELD or HYDRA’s hand._

_I don’t know if you truly understand why I did what I did, but I hope one day I’ll have the opportunity to explain everything. I want you to know the real Grant Ward, and I have little solace knowing that you saw slivers of who he is._

_I hope to see you one day. If not, then remember Budapest._

_Grant_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause a lot of things can happen in Budapest.


	8. Week 8: Late Night

He enjoyed the nights like these. He would be typing up mission reports, or reading international newspapers. She would be typing up her lab notes (one in writing, one on her computer – exactly the same), or reading about new scientific advancements. When she read, she would make small noises in glee, or frustration. Post-it notes would sit beside her, and she would write little things to remind herself. Her system was the perfect mix of paper and technology.

He enjoyed the little noises. He teased her once about them, and she teased him right back. He would do the same exact thing whenever there was an article about a disgraced politician, or a little group was gaining a lot of power too quickly. He didn’t realize it, but when she pointed it out, he allowed her to tease him.

He would drink coffee during these nights. He had been so used to the drink that all it did was keep his belly warm. She slowly followed. The coffee didn’t affect her either, since she had destroyed that part of her system from her years of academia. There would be a few nights she would get it, and other nights when he would. It was unspoken of whose turn it was; instinctual almost.

When the hour would get late, and everyone had been asleep for some time, they would organize whatever they were working on, cleaning their dishes, and walk each other back to their bunks. A nod good night, or sometimes a verbal one would leave them until the day started again, and the night returned, and they would find themselves back to their spots.


	9. Week 9: Seasons

Jemma tapes images of flowers to her bunk walls. She didn’t find it safe to have a vase in the lab or her room. The images did their best, but sometimes she misses their vibrant colors or the feel of soft petals between her fingertips. She uses floral-scented products, but her natural scent takes over quickly.

They’re in some European country – the fifth in a matter of days – and she’s on the hunt. She descends onto an open market, and quickly scans for the object of her affection. Ward is telling her a story, translating the parts of the story in a different language. She isn’t paying attention, and speeds up a little to explore the market in record time.

“Simmons!” Ward yells from twenty feet behind her. She turns to find him holding a gardenia up to his nose, and a wide grin from the way his eyes squint.

Jemma grabs Ward’s hands, and moves the flower to her nose. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath – it’s better than she remembers. She opens her eyes to see Ward watching her. “Thank you, Grant.”

*****

Grant punches the bag once more for good measure before unwinding the tape. He glances up to see Fitz leave the lab through the back door, and Grant quickly makes his ay into the lab. Jemma has her eyes attached to a microscope and a hand glued to a pencil, but she still hears him.

“You can come in when Fitz here,” Jemma says, her voice slow from bringing herself back to reality.

Grant moves, so he could wrap his arms around her waist, “Yes, but he threatened me with nano-bots. He had the device and everything.”

Jemma chuckles before lifting her eyes away from the microscope, “He was testing a theory he got from _The X-Files_.”

“It was still frightening.”

Jemma turns in his arms with a mocking look, “I thought you were a specialist.”

“I am,” Grant smiles before trying to kiss her.

Jemma pushes him away, “You’re sweaty.”

“You like me sweaty.”

“Not from a workout.”

“Then, we need to work on our definition of a workout.”

*****

Jemma notices he’s becoming more distant, and doesn’t know what do. They spend less time together. She finds herself sleeping by herself most nights, and his shape is slowly disappearing in the mattress. She tries to pinpoint the moment in which he stopped with the light touches. It was probably around the time Garrett and Tripp started to assist with missions. Grant’s face became cold and distant. He wouldn’t talk to her unless she was with Fitz. He paid more attention to Skye. She just wanted to know what was going on.

*****

And then, she found out.

She can’t stop herself from thinking terrible thoughts about Grant. She can’t stop analyzing every moment of their relationship from the moment she stuck a swab in his mouth to when she mending him in the Canadian secret base. When she finally see him at the HYDRA base, her heart turns to ice, and acknowledges that she would have never known.

*****

In a normal world, their newfound relationship would have taken years, but they were in the intelligence business. If one waited years, then they would be dead. Mind you, it was still years, but only five before they found themselves in yet another European city. Jemma’s arm is wrapped around Grant’s waist, and his arm is around her shoulders. Jemma is discussing some blueprints she found among Fitz’s belongings. Apparently, there was a well-thought foundation.

Grant let go of her, and jogs twenty feet ahead of her. She catches up to him, and sees a lily in his hands, covering his wide grin. She inhales the scent deeply, and watches him. “Thank you, Grant.”


	10. Week 10: Confrontation

“Why didn’t you tell her the truth?” Grant turned to see Jemma there. She was a little worse for wear— being dumped in the ocean can do that to people.

“Why haven’t you told them the truth?”

Jemma stood there, her face was stoic and her arms crossed against her chest. Her eyes, however, spoke a different story. There was pain behind them. Not about Fitz, not completely. There was pain for their situation. Grant had been caught, and Jemma hadn’t. He didn’t give her up to Raina, but the woman was smart, so Jemma figured she had little time left. That’s why she was there.

“To protest us. Why not her?” Jemma asked again.

“To protect us.”

There was silence between them before Jemma stepped farther into the cell. She positioned herself, so her back was to the security camera.

“Come with me,” she said softly.

He shook his head, and turned his back to her, “I can’t. You’ll be caught a lot faster with me. I can’t do that to you.”

“I’m supposed to go without you?”

“Yes. You need to get out of here before Coulson figures you out, or Raina tells him her suspicions.”

“What suspicions would that be?”

“I couldn’t say your name,” Grant turned back to her. “Goodbye, Jemma.”

She wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold him one last time, but she knew she couldn’t. She nodded, and walked to the door. She banged on it three times, waiting for the guards. “I’ll come back for you,” she whispered.


	11. Week 11: Secrets

Melinda May noticed everything. It wasn't her SHIELD training, it was just a habit she developed as a child, and never stopped.

Immediately, she noticed how her team worked around each other, and by themselves. Despite her presence in the cockpit, she always knew what was going on.

She knew Fitz was harboring a crush on Skye, who was harboring a crush on Ward. She knew Coulson didn't sleep well at night (he never really did, but she could tell from the little things after many years of knowing each other). She knew Simmons wanted to prove she was on the team for a reason.

Skye tried to warm up to her, but there was the affiliation with the Rising Tide that didn't help her case. Fitz was more talented than he gave himself credit. And Simmons had nothing to worry about her abilities, even before she jumped off the Bus to save everyone else.

She knew that Ward was around the lab a lot, and it took her some time (admittedly too long since it happened after the Chituari virus) to develop his true motives. He would act exasperated by Fitz, but she could see the sparkle in his eye next to the engineer. In another life, they may have hung out, but she couldn't figure out how they would meet in the first place. But there was something off with his interactions with Simmons. He would sometimes address her as any other person in the group, but would clam up whenever he was near her by himself. May had to roll her eyes at that. A scientist was bringing down Grant Ward. She was estimating it was a silly crush, until Simmons decided to jump.

She was expecting some sort of reaction from everyone, especially Ward, but the man took it above and beyond. That's when she realized she had been mistaken about Ward. She had to report the incident to Fury, but left out her hypothesis as to why Ward jumped out without proper gear on, and without knowing if she would be dead or alive once he reached her. She would allow him this because Ward knew protocol.


	12. Week 12: Last Minute

Grant is folding the last of his clothes into a gym bag before exiting the stall. He is checking his appearance when his phone dings with a text.

_Jem: HELP! No one's in here. It's safe._

Grant tosses the bag over his shoulder before he exits the restroom, and heads to the women's. He glances about, and finds the building almost deserted. He slips into the restroom, and softly closes the door.

“Jem?” He calls out, and notices the handicapped stall is occupied. He walks over and taps on the door.

“Yes, yes. Hold on. I may gotten myself wet.” He hears her heeled feet tap to the door, and pushes it open. He steps out of the way to avoid a black eye. His first image of her is her bare upper back, and a zipper that is stuck halfway up.

He steps forward, and adjusts the zipper, so none of the fabric is caught in the track. “What happened to Skye?”

“I told her to go ahead,” Jemma says over her shoulder. “I couldn't handle her talking. I needed a moment to myself.”

“And you decided to text me instead?” Grant teases as he finishes with the zipper.

Jemma turns and smiles, “Of course.”

He doesn't realize what she looks like until she brushes past to look at herself in the mirror. With a few final touches, she goes back to the stall to pick up her own bag.

He checks his cell phone for the time, and sees they're going to be late.

“It's almost time.”

Jemma squeaks before returning to the mirror for more final touches. It's only then does Grant notice her appearance. He had seen her in white plenty of times before, but he loves how it looks on her now.

She catches his eye in the mirror, “Ready?”

He places a small kiss on her cheek before taking her hand, “Of course.”


	13. Week 13: Coffee

As soon as she walked into the cafe, she could feel his presence. It wasn't disturbing after all these months, but she didn't want to believe that she would breathe a little easier whenever she knew he was near.

She sat, ordered her coffee, and pulled a book out of her bag. She was in Budapest for a few days before she went to her next destination. A year earlier, Coulson gave her the choice to be a roving consultant or stay in her lab at SHIELD headquarters. She chose to travel.

It had taken her a few days to mull over the decision. She didn't want to leave Fitz, in case he emerged from her coma. Her optimism waned when she realized she was slowly losing her mind over her best friend's condition. She left, but kept to weekly updates over his condition.

Then several months ago, she heard that Ward has escaped SHIELD custody. She was in a small cafe like this one in some other city. She hadn't been told immediately, which irritated her. He was responsible for Fitz's coma, and assisted in Hydra's infiltration. She wanted him caught.

The feeling didn't diminish when she first spotted him in another cafe. He was sitting in the back, within her eyesight, but she didn't go to him. She didn't notify SHIELD like she was obligated to do. That decision stayed on her mind for a while.

It continued like that for each city. He would quietly follow her, but she wasn't threatened by him. He would keep his distance, drank his coffee, and she would leave before him. They never exchanged glances, or looked anywhere near the other.

She started to question after some time as to why he followed her and her work. It took some time to figure out that he wasn't seeking her work, but her. With each visit, she realized he was asking a question: Come with me? Each time she felt the pull, and each time he declined.

But now, she was in Budapest. They had agreed once it was their favorite city. He knew the pull, and she tried to remain level-headed. He was asking her again in their city.

She couldn't concentrate on her book, and set it down. She finished coffee, and stood. She broke their unspoken rule, and looked in his direction. He watched her with interest before she shook her head slightly, and exited the cafe.

It was their life, and that's how it would continue.


End file.
